Love Begins
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Someone from Veronica's past is coming to Riverdale who V hates with a passion but it might just push her towards certain Blonde while Cheryl might get jealous but then someone shows up that the red hair has her sights on... B/V pairing...Cheryl/Oc Pairing...All girls friendship
1. We see each other again

Love Begins

By

TheOCrayne15

Part one

Authors Notes: She Has a Secret is not going to continue but ths will

Veronica picked up the phone; she saw there was a text, and it said, "Hey V, I'm pregnant." A voice from her past in New York City and she text back, "I don't give a Fuck."

Veronica put on her heel-less Boots that goes over her knees and walked out of the house; her mother was about to do another shift. She showed her mother the text and Hermoine looked at her daughter then asked, "Are you going to text back?"

"I am." Veronica said to her mom and then also texted back, "Lose my number Bitch." She put the phone in her purse and Hermoine about how close she was to her former best friend. "Mija. I understand that she betrayed you but you were so closed and it seems..." Her mother said to Vernonice, and her daughter responded, "A friend is better than a boyfriend or girlfriend but a secret is a secret, and she hurt me with it. So she could fat and bloat then retain all that water to never fit in her little Parda Boots. I'm going to school now..." Her daughter turned around and was walking to the door then her Mother said, "Pregnant doesn't usually make your feet fat." Veronica turned and said, "A girl could dream." She walked to school unable to get the text out of her mind, "Hey V," Betty said, and Veronica looked up at her blonde Bestie.

"Are you okay?" Betty asked, and Veronica took a moment then put her phone away, "I'm good I just need to be reminded that the past is the past. Have you anything more about Jason?" Veronica asked, and Betty knew at that point there was wrong because her friend never shown an interest before.

"What's wrong? No offense but you never shown that much interest in his murder." Betty called her out on it, and Veronica knew that was her best attempt at trying to avoid the subject. "I've told you before I was like Cheryl minus the red hair, There was one friend who I told all my secrets too, she told everyone, and it was just around the time of my Father going to Prison," Veronica said to Betty.

"I'm sorry..." Betty Genuine said knowing this was painful for Veronica to bring up as they were sitting in the News Room. "Thanks. So she's been texting me, and I've ignored her. Today she texts me that she was pregnant and all I could think is that I hope she has stretch marks for days." V said, and Betty responded with, "Do you think..."

"No way in hell." Veronica said to Betty with that stone cold look, and then the blonde told her friend, "I know I been like obsessed with this whole thing with Jason but if you need me..."

"Betty I understand but thank you for..." Veronica said, and Cheryl then walked in, "My My..." Betty rolled her eyes as Cheryl who wasn't her favorite person in the world and the red head, then went on by saying, "Betty since you are the welcoming committee then you have a job to do..." Veronica couldn't believe her eyes when that same friend she was talking about just walked through the door.

"Betty this is..." Cheryl said and next thing there was a slap in the face that made Emily staggered back several steps to the door. "What the hell are you doing this?" Veronica asked, and Emily flinched after being hit that hard. "What the hell Lodge?!" Cheryl asked, and Betty then put it all together. "Ronnie..." Betty motion with her head and Veronica shook her head yes. "Let's get ice for that hand." Betty said, and Veronica responded by saying, "Betty you have to show her around.." The blonde shook her head no, and Cheryl replied, "Unless you want Veronica to get in trouble."

"It's cool Cheryl, I deserve that..." Emily said looking almost humble at Veronica and Cheryl designated herself as the person to walk her around. "Now let's get ice for your hand." Veronica walked with Betty and Riverdale was never going to be the same again.


	2. Back and Forth

Love Begins

By

TheOcRayne15

Part Two

As they were at Lunch, Archie was working on a new song, and everyone was in a little bubble.

"What happened to your hand?" Archie asked, and Veronica was about to explain..."Veronica decides to knock around Emily here. Everyone this is Emily Barrett, and she's moving her with her Aunt who owns the Caroline Hotel." Cheryl said and then looked at Veronica to asked, "Do you want to share why you hit Emily here?"

"It's not your business Cheryl and unless you want to see..." Veronica said, and Emily responded, "Chill V." Veronica was about to get mad, and Betty stepped in for her again. "Could you please just take Emily away Cheryl, Veronica obviously doesn't want her here." Betty coming to her friend's aid and Emily was just leniently trying to get her Veronica to talk to her. "Wow V I see I replaced quickly as bestie..." Emily said, and Veronica answered, "Don't you dare act wounded about that? Betty and I may not be blood sisters but at least what you see is what you get when it comes to her."

"This is intriguing; I want to know more..." Cheryl said, and Betty responded, "Look if Ronnie wants to talk to Emily then she doesn't need you lurking around."

"I'm not missing this." Cheryl said, and Emily then told her new redhead friend, "Don't you have to show me the lounge?" Emily asked trying to stop this exchange from getting heated then they walked away. "What was that about?" Archie asked, and Veronica told her, "That was Emily, I knew her at High School, and she led the burn me at the stake parade when my Father got arrested. She did a lot more, but that's a conversation for another day." Veronica said to everyone, and Jughead asked, "I can't believe that's the same girl." V was going to go into details, and Betty then said, "Listen, Ronnie, if you want we could hang out tonight, I think you're in need of pressing B and V time." Veronica told her she were love at that and reminded her about what her Mother would say. The blonde told her that wouldn't be a problem since she's out of town. Betty couldn't believe how big was as Veronica loved having the blonde there and told her, "You know I have to say it's like a piece of New York here." V said, and Betty saw how much she misses her city. "Tell me about it. I mean I know what it looks like but that's on a computer, I want to hear from your point of view." The blonde said, and Veronica responded, "It could be crowded and believe you have to have like your map to move from place to place. There's musicians everywhere and street performers who just like to entertain or trying to get notice. I used to date a freshman named Dragon and he were read this very scary story called Ghosts of Times Square where a kid would help them move on to heaven by solving their cases. Everyone loved his story; I think I have a copy..."

"Wow. We could use someone like that here..." Betty said, and Veronica responded, "The Character or the author. Either way, you can't because according to Dragon most ghosts don't remember who killed them and walk around still confused on what's going on."

The blonde was a little surprise Ronnie knew that then Hermione came home and was happy to see her daughter having Betty over. So she greeted Betty but told her that she had a bookkeeping job at the Hotel and invited the new owner with her niece In Hermonie defense, she's never met Emily's Aunt and so when Veronica said, "Emily is her niece." Her Mother didn't know that, and there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and invited the both of them in so the possibly of making friends with her Boss's niece wasn't going to happened. What sucks was that Cheryl attached to the hip. It was going to be a tag-team match of sorts, and Em wasn't thrilled at all.


	3. My Heart

_"Veronica this is Ms. Connors, and you know...Emily." Hermoine introduce, and Ms. Connors asked how do did they know each other, her Aunt doesn't know a lot about her niece. "It appears that they may have been besties, but today Veronica slapped Emily in the face when they saw each other again," Cheryl said, and her Aunt was not happy to hear that as well as Hermione but knew the backstory which her Aunt didn't._

 _"Yeah, Ronnie welcomed me back." Emily added to that sarcastically, and Cheryl then added another two cents, "It's ashamed because of the three of us together..."_

 _"Cheryl if you think Emily is going to be your new bestie and is going to make sure you are never be held accountable for anything you do because of where you are from..Think Again..." Veronica said._

 _"I finally get to see the Ice Queen in action..." Cheryl said, and Betty responded with, "Shut up Cheryl.."_

 _"Why did Veronica slap you?" Her Aunt asked, and Emily told her, "It's a long story..." Her Aunt told her they would talk about that later and Veronica asked if she could go to Pops with Betty._

 _"Why don't we all sit down until dinner comes in twenty minutes? Betty, you could stay." Hermione said, and the girls did as Emily's Aunt went to another room with Veronica's mother._

 _"You have a beautiful place here." Cheryl commented to Veronica and V responded with, "I love it, it feels like home..." Cheryl then continues trying to be civil and said, "Emily hasn't gone into details about what New York is like for her, I never been to Greenwich Village or any of those other parts."_

 _"I was asking Veronica about it, and she told me this writer Dragon..." Betty said but was stuck trying to think of the last name, and Emily was surprised that his name was brought her then touch her stomach._

 _"He's one of the good guys that went to school with us." Emily said, and Cheryl added to that, "It's a shame that he doesn't go to our school because you two would make such a cute couple." That was a knife Grinding into Veronica's heart because of the crush she had on him, and Betty asked, "I were like to read his stories."_

 _"I have a signed copy of one, and I could show you upstairs." Veronica said, and Emily hit back with, "Before I left, he was working on a new one and was going to add a character based on me. I'm going to be in his work forever and ever,"_

 _"Then Dragon will blame you for his next book sucking." Veronica went back at her hard and Betty like that one. "What are you smiling at Betty? What would your mother say if she found you were here for the night?" Cheryl asked, and Betty was going to fire back but said, "I want to see that signed copy..." Veronica got up with Betty, and they went to her room. Cheryl went to her phone and was about to call Betty's mother._

 _"What are you doing?" Emily asked, and Cheryl told her she was ordering entertainment. "Don't call her Mother. Have you forgotten why we have to look like besties? You don't want people to know how much debt your parents are in? Lay off of Betty." Em said to Cheryl who put down the phone._

 _Betty and Veronica were in V's room, and she pulled it out the Book then shown Betty the autograph. "Did you like him?" Betty asked, and Veronica told her, "I was like Caroline on Vampire Diaries season one, I had no substance, and now it's too late because I think my heart is being courted by someone as we speak." Betty wasn't stupid because she felt it too and she blushed. "Are you blushing?" Veronica asked, and Betty shook her head yes then told her, "There's no one like you, and I feel better for knowing you." Veronica told her, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." They embrace in a hug and Betty then whisper, "_ _ **I'm going to give you my heart, keep it safe."**_ _Veronica returned the hug and told her, "I will." They stopped and put the book away then left to join the other two to keep them company._


	4. Our Deal

_Love Begins_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _Betty and Veronica were about to round the corner to go back into the room, and V pulled Betty by her belt straps to lay a kiss on her lips, and Betty Cooper got really into it. They stopped, and Veronica said, "Just thought you should know." Betty was enjoying this new avenue that was opening in their relationship and then said, "I want to take this slow because I don't want to lose our friendship plus my Mother..."_

 _"Yeah of course. I don't want to miss that either, but I don't want to stop doing this." Veronica told Betty, and The blonde asked her, "Are we making a deal?"_

 _"I could kiss you three times a day, a kiss counts when we part our lips, we have unlimited unwatched hand-holding and make it a point to check in with each other about important things. One date per week, and Betty Cooper your dating Veronica Lodge, so it better be memorable..." Veronica said to her blonde._

 _"I agree with those terms, and we never label ourselves as a sexual identity. I'm still going to find out about who killed Jason, and I need for you to know that I'm going to need your help but let me come to you. If you could do that, I will let you dress me in an outfit of your choice..." Betty counter._

 _Veronica never wanted to change anything about Betty, but then again the idea of getting to dress Betty in something she were wear was excellent._

 _Veronica said deal and then engaged in the second kiss then walked back into the living room._

 _"You guys took long enough." Cheryl said, and Betty told the red head, "We had a lot to talk about." Betty burns a hole into Emily and Cheryl told them, "We would talking on behalf of Emily, I want to arrange a time where Emily and Veronica could speak with both of us present. Tommorow at Lunch I will be present while Betty could be there for you."_

 _Veronica responded, "I'll text my reply..."_

 _There was a knock on the door, and so Dinner was served._

 _Emily went home with her Aunt, and she wanted to hear from her niece what happened before coming here, she told her Aunt everything._

 _"You take after your Mother who is sloppy, Veronica's Mother is someone I want to be an ally with and believe me the Lodges have more stroke then Blossoms. I have no problem exploiting money problems to those who abuse their power but never throw sexuality in someone's face. I catch you doing that again, and you won't have to worry about going back with your Mother, you will be homeless Emilly Connors after you give birth to my nephew. You want to learn how to play the game and destroy the Blossoms, watch and learn. Now go in your room." Her Aunt explained then demanded, Emily went to bed._

 _The following morning._

 _Betty was in total bliss about last night with Veronica but also was focus on finding Jason's killer, but her good mood came to a halt as her Mother called her downstairs. She was face to face with as her Mom awaited her._

 _"Why do you insist on being seen with Veronica Lodge?" Her Mother asked, and Betty responded sharply with, "She's not her Mother, she's a lot more than her name, and I wish you could see that."_

 _"Her Mother..." Alice was about to say, and Betty interrupted, "Her Mother, not Veronica, I'm not going to be hateful like you to everyone because of who their Mothers are and once again my name is Elizabeth Coper, not Pauly. I think you forgot about our conversation. A few nights ago."_

 _Alice said, "Fine."_

 _Betty stopped for a moment and echoed the word, "Fine."_

 _"You can't escape who your family is, and eventually she will adapt traits of her mother will happen, I'm here protecting..." Alice said, and Betty responded, "Isn't the part of being my age is making my mistakes and not being force fed someone's ideas?" Betty as learned not to back down from her Mother and left at that._

 _Veronica couldn't stop smiling and threw her mother a surprise, and she was in black jeans with boots on the outside. She had a cute top to go with it and Hermione couldn't believe this._

 _"My daughter is wearing Jeans." Hermoine said, and Veronica responded, "Last night Betty and I wanted to try sorta seeing each other. She made a compromise I could dress her up from my wardrobe and so it's only fair that I do the same. However, I have to put on these Boots since they have been coup up since New York."_

 _"I'm Impressed you have learned the fine art of dealing and could be used in anything especially relationships, with that said. Please be careful because if her Mother finds out, I will have to get involved because your happiness means our guest room will have your girlfriend staying there and then there will be rules." Hermione said, and Veronica nodded her head in agreement._

 _"Now I know you don't care for Emily for the sake of business will you try to get along." Hermoine asked, and Veronica counter with, "We have a meeting today, Betty will second yours truly, and Cheryl will be with Emily." So with that piece of information, Veronica was going to school and arrived with Betty just coming in. She walked with her blonde and Betty said, "Wait a minute those are Jeans."_

 _"I will be in donning Betty wear except I have to break these boots in," Veronica said, and Betty stopped then asked her to come to the bathroom. She told her to switch shoes because then she will be in full Betty wear. Betty realize the heels was that high but adapted quickly. "Okay please be careful with them," Veronica said, and the Blonde kissed her woman just to say good morning._


	5. Dragon Guerrero

_Love Begins_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _ **Author's Notes: Before we get to the meeting between Beronica and Cheryl with Emily, let's re-introduce Veronica ex-crush as well as Emily's Baby Daddy, Dragon Guerrero. Hold on there's more because we're also going to introduce an editor who has experience in an older-younger relationship from some show called Pretty Little Liars. It will be a one-shot cameo for Aria(My least fav Liar)**_

 _Aria Fritz drove to New York City as her boss wanted to see if they could snag this Author whose first two books which were self-published titled, "Ghosts Of New York" was a hit. Her Publishing company as an excellent track record on new Authors who has a monster hit, not suffer the sophomore Jinx._

 _Aria park and walked upstairs then knocked on the door, a woman around her age answered. "Are You Mrs. Fitz?" She asked, and Aria confirmed with a nod of her head then shook hands with the woman. "I'm Dragon's older sister Tori, I'm his guardian," Tori said, and as Aria came in, Tori called Dragon to come downstairs, and he rushed down to met Mrs. Fritz._

 _"Nice to meet me, Mrs. Fitz." Aria was blown away by how polite and professional he was. They had a seat and Tori got drinks for Aria as well as her younger brother._

 _"My Editor Loves Ghosts of Times Square, and we've seen on Facebook and Twitter, a drawing of a woman who looks like a Wolf and human. She was holding a sword and a Gunn." Aria said and Dragon smirk then she asked, "Is she a part of the Ghosts of Times Square series?"_

 _"I'm going to work her into the series by giving her an origin story then put her along as a love interest to Stefan." Dragon explains to Aria who if anyone in Riverdale saw would notices bare a likeliness to Veronica, not his baby Mama._

 _"What is your special about this character?" Aria asked._

 _"My character Stefan was very popular at one point and never noticed her until it was too late, they crossed paths, and she understands what he's gone through seeing the dead. However, it's going to be a while before they get together because he never knew she was alive until she came to his aid. Her name is Veronica." Dragon said and thought about the mistake he made with Emily._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **It was a short chapter because I wanted to set the record straight on where his feelings truly lie. Will he come to Riverdale? There will be a howling of a twist. A page from the Afterlife of Archie**_


End file.
